The secret
by RealityEscaper
Summary: Everyone is beheaving strangely around her and no one will tell her why so she will do whatever it takes to make her boyfriend talk. Will he give in? Naruhina. Sexual and rape references. First fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

She could see the bright sun's rays entering through her window behind her raven bangs. For some estrange reason she felt energized. She felt like going to see her boyfriend, Naruto, the knucklehead #1 from the hidden leaf village, he had been on a mission last week so she already was missing him. Oh, how she missed being in his warm embrace and the cuddling. She got up and had breakfast alone since Hanabi was training with her cousin, Neji, and her father had a meeting that day.

On her way to her boyfriend's house she bumped into someone. As always she uttered a stuttering apology and then she realized it was her friend, Sakura who looked a little pissed off since Hinata made her drop all the papers she was caring to Tsunade's office. Hinata stood up in a blink of an eye and shyly offered her help which she gladly accepted. On their way there they came upon Sasuke who was looking for his girlfriend, yeah, he came back to Konoha 6 months ago and he had been dating Sakura for two months now. He leaned to kiss her, and then he said "Wow, I see you two are busy, may I help?" They both gazed each other in question before nodding.

On their way there, Hinata couldn't help but wonder where Naruto was, seeing the happy couple walking next to her made her feel a little... alone. She wanted to see him so badly. When they reached to the Hokage's office, and entered they could see a very concerned blond, light brown eyed woman. This got the three teenagers worried since it was unusual to see her that way. They shared questioning looks until the pink haired girl opened her mouth to say something when she was shut off by a very loud slam on the table as Tsunade shouted "Leave now." They left all the papers on her desk and practically ran away. After that they heard her shout "Sakura you stay!" The three of them stopped out cold and the raven haired teenagers gazed frighteningly at the green eyed kunoichi as she gulped and turned to the office.

After that they headed out the building and met team 10. For some reason they weren't fooling around like Sasuke would say, they looked pretty serious. Hinata waved her hand, greeting them and commenting on how long had been since they last met up. At this the three of them stopped, Ino looked up from the floor to see her silver eyed friend, the blond haired girl rushed to her and saying:"I'm so glad to see you ok" while embrecing her.

That was it, Hinata felt completely uneasy since her encounter with Sakura a while ago and Ino's strange beheavior did not help. She couldn't help herself and asked "what happened?" as her friend tightened the embrace, making Hinata very confused and she wrapped her arms around her. Shikamaru sighed as he told his teammate "Just calm down, nothing happened" 'yet' he thought to himself as the girls stopped hugging each other. Without saying another word they headed in direction to the Hokage's office. The raven haired teenagers frowned as they both said at unison "weird".

Naruto's alarm clock echoed in his apartment as he yawned, Then he remembered that he hadn't seen his girlfriend since last week. He missed her, most of all kissing her. He jumped out of bed as he got ready to go to granny's office since he didn't report himself yesterday because he was very tired since it was 2am when he got to the village. He grinned at the thought of hanging out with his gorgeous girlfriend after reporting himself. When he was inside the building he saw Shizune, holding up Tonton, who was very worried about something and looking at nothing but the floor. He then said "Hey Shizune, what's the matter?" Then she frowned and said it was nothing, he didn't believe her but he only wanted to finish this to see his favorite raven haired girl. He headed to the office, frowning as the voices became clearer, hearing something he wished was not true.

He was shocked, clenching his fists tightly, veins bulging. He slammed the door's office open as he shouted "What the heck is going on here?!" Everyone in the room turned around except from Tsunade who was already looking in that direction. Silence was filled the air inside the office. Naruto was still frowning and repeated himself yelling "What's going on?!" Shikamaru opened his mouth but no word came out as Tsunade calmly stood up, catching the gazes from everyone in the office except from Sakura, who was concerned about her blue eyed friend. He looked enraged, but she was not blaming him, since it was his girlfriend who they were talking about.

The pink haired girl stepped forward to her friend, and tried to comfort him and explain everything from the beginning, while doing this he said in a cold, rage-tinted tone "You knew this, didn't you Sakura?" She stopped and looked to the floor. He gave her a deadly glare as he asked "Why didn't you tell me?" She raised her eyes to answer, but he grabbed her forearm and shouted "WHY?!"

The Hokage who was contemplating the scene, blew a fist on her own desk as she shouted "Enough, Naruto!" when he heard the commotion he stared at her, waiting for an answer. The brown eyed woman closed her eyes annoyed by the scene he had just made as she sighed and asked "how much of it you heard?" The orange dressed shinobi gave her dead in the eye, as if challenging her to repeat what they were talking about in front of him. After a minute that seemed to be hours, Tsunade wanted to punch him finding annoying he kept her waiting for a response. "Enough to know that Hinata is in danger" came as an answer. Silence filled the room once again and he was getting impatient. The slug princess just stayed there, frozen. Abruptly, the whiskered shinobi grabbed Shikamaru and lifted him grabbing the collar of his mesh shirt yelling at him "You better tell me!" The pinkette grabbed the back of his jacket and told him coldly "Stop it. You're not helping the situation." He frowned, and got the strategist down.

He clenched his fists and asked "When were you planning on telling me?" Everyone looked at each other; they didn't want to tell him because they knew he would get mad.

"We didn't want to tell you." Said Ino.

"You what?" he said angrily.

Chouji felt Naruto's increasing rage. He then patted his shoulder and said "We will tell you the truth" then, the blue eyed shinobi looked at Tsunade who nodded and let Chouji explain everything with his team.

"We were in Kumo getting information, since our team is the best in that kind of missions because of Shikamaru's and Ino's jutsu." He paused for a second, trying to put straight his words. "About one month ago, the Anbu black ops found out that Kumo was trying to steal the byakugan again." The knucklehead shinobi started to calm down as Tsunade was just stood in front of her desk, trying to figure out a way to explain what they were up to. But Chouji just went on: "So Lady Tsunade assigned this mission to us in order to know how were they going to try and retrieve it this time… but what we found just horrified us."

The emerald eyed girl gulped gazing her teammate while he was waiting for someone to go on the report. The Akimichi was about to continue but Tsunade interrupted him "Naruto, it's enough. You can't know more about this!" The later frowned, as if trying to figure out why he couldn't, when he tried to suppress all the rage he felt at that moment he finally said calmly: "I have to know if I want to protect her. Please granny, just tell me"

Everyone was surprised that Naruto was holding himself like that, maybe Hinata had influenced him more that they thought. Tsunade sighed and said "If you promise that you won't get mad and go to Kumo to kill someone." She looked concerned again her rage towards Naruto becoming worry. He nodded and told her "Spit it out".

She took a deep breath "Team 10 was assigned to this mission because of their abilities. They sneaked out and intercepted a ninja from the cloud village. They found out that they were trying to get the Hyuga heiress since she is young and she is already mature for what they had planned." Now Naruto was really confused "Mature for what?" he asked. The slug princess looked away in a telling manner and returned her gaze to the whisker marked boy and said "Three weeks ago I assigned this team the mission. Two weeks later they sent me this" She was taking a scroll from the desk and showed it to everyone, she hoped he understood. "This is a mind seal, according to the information the team gathered, this ninja's mission was: sneak out in the village and use this on Hinata"

"Wait! What's that for?" Asked Naruto trying to figure out what was this all about.

"Mind seals are used for different reasons, generally people use them to seal memories, but this one looks different from the ones I've seen" explained Sakura.

Shikamaru who was very silent until the moment said "This scroll is meant to seal all the person's memories and feelings away, leaving nothing but a useless body."

"Then, why would they do that?" asked Naruto very impatient. He knew they were avoiding something, something important. Tsunade hesitated, she didn't want to be the one to tell him. Finally finding the words she said "Their mission was: sneak out, seal her mind away then taking her back to their village and…" She looked away, not wanting to see his reaction "rape her" she finished.

Naruto just stood there with an unreadable expression. He didn't know what to think or what to say. He got angrier than ever, the only coherent thought in his mind:`I'm gonna kill them'. "I'm gonna kill them! How dare they!?" Sakura took a step back and shouted "They wanted a child with the byakugan! Don't you see it?".

"They still want it" said Shikamaru with a plain look. Now Naruto was madder if that was possible. Then he continued "When we had the information and killed the ninja some of his companions had seen us getting away. I'm pretty sure they are going to try again and this time they are going to be extra careful since we now know their plan"

Tsunade nodded. "What are we going to do Lady Tsunade?" asked Ino, she didn't want to lose another precious person in her life. She thought of it for a second and ordered "In the first place no one, I said NO ONE can tell Hinata about this!" Everyone nodded except from Naruto who practically yelled "What? How is she going to be on alert if she doesn't know?"

Tsunade frowned "We don't know how she would react, besides I'm going to tell everyone the situation. You have only one instruction: You can't leave her alone." Naruto didn't like the fact that he had to lie to Hinata but he had no choice, Tsunade was right. "Now you all have to tell every ninja you see the situation." Everyone nodded, "Naruto, you go to the Hyuga compound and inform Neji aout the situation, understood?"

"Alright granny! I'm going!" with that everyone got out of the building and did what they've been told.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading out of the building, they saw Shino and Kiba walking by. The group of teenagers stood there, watching as the two of them went on their way. Then Shikamaru stepped forward in their direction, Naruto following, spliting from the rest. The dog lover stopped and turned around since he could smell them coming, he could feel the atmosphere changing as they approached. In an atempt to lighten the mood he spoke "Hey there! It's been a while Shikamaru, haven't seen you around for weeks"

Shino turned around "What happened?" he asked. The blue eyed shinobi stopped walking and looked at the floor. Then Kiba gazed the last one 'What's the matter with him?' he thought to himself. The strategist turned to gaze him too. He was still looking away."There's something you need to know" said Shikamaru repairing to the Hyuga's teammates, grabbing their attention. When he finished explaining the situation… "WHAT THE HELL?! AND WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING HERE WE HAVE TO-" he was cut off by Shino "No Kiba, we just have to go with her. Why? Because we have to follow orders" "But… I don't want her to get…"

"And you think I do?!" fumed Naruto. "Well, if you don't go to the Hyuga estate to warn them then it's a signal you want it" reminded almost mockingly the pony tailed teen. The blond shinobi felt ashamed of himself for forgetting such an important thing and said "Damn it! I gotta get going, see you around guys" and with that he went to the Hyuga estate and saw his girlfriend's cousin training alone.

"Hey Neji! Where's Hinata?" he asked worried. The Hyuga genius stopped and told him without even looking " `Hey Neji, Nice to see you! how are you?' would have been nice, Naruto." The blond gave an embarassed chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. Then his face turned dead serious as he said "We have to talk and then find her" making Neji very confused and worried. "What is the matter, Naruto?" "KUMO WANTS TO RAPE HINATA!" he practically shouted. Neji blushed furiously and punched him, reflexes kicking in "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled. Recomposing himself from the punch, he explained the situation properly. Neji frowned for a second, then he snapped out of it and said "We have to tell Lord Hiashi!" after that, he activated his byakugan and turned to Naruto "I'm going to find Lady Hinata, coming?"

"Of course!" he answered and followed the Hyuga genius. After half a minute the long haired teen found her, speeding towards her and informed the other she was with Sasuke to their relief. The blond haired teen ran toward his love and gave her a bear hug, he missed her immensely. She was surprised at first but then relished in the sensation. "Naruto! I missed you" she said as she wrapped her arms around him as well. He tightened the embrace as he whispered "I missed you too." She buried her face in his neck and gave it a soft, inocent kiss sending a shiver down his spine at the sweet sensation. "Would you go out with me tonight?" he asked softly still feeling the warmth of her kiss, longing for her to do it again. "I'd love to" she finally answered and smiled at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach seeing her smile, the smile that he loved so much and the fact that it was for him made him the happiest. "I'll come for you at seven, ok?" recieving as an answer her acceptance she answered and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Ehem, Lady Hinata…" She turned to see him and said "I'm coming" then she gave his boyfriend a peck on the cheek "See you later" she said as she walked toward her cousin. The whisker marked boy stood there dumbfounded, touching the kissed cheek as he watched his girlfriend disappearing in the crowd beside her cousin.

"Hey dobe, Are you staying there all day?" breaking him out of his daze, making him frown "So what if I do?" he asked, crossing his arms. "If you do then you'll be late for your date" the raven shot back smirking. "Yeah, you're right" came as an answer, a hint of melancholy in his voice.

"What got into you?" asked the Uchiha noting his best friend's strange mood. "Sasuke, I've to tell you something" now he was serious. "Spit it" he said, secretly curious as to what had him so...off. The blond boy sighed before saying "Team 10 and granny told me everything" he said returning his serious gaze to his friend, who looked very surprised.

"I didn't tell her, don't worry" said the raven haired boy. Naruto was staring the crowd, clenching his fists until his friend put his hand on his shoulder and said "She's going to be ok, I mean, everyone will protect her" feeling a little more at ease, he smiled and thanked him for his -wait, when had Sasuke gotten so soft? Before giving it more thought, Naruto's stomach roared loudly, "Don't tell me, wanna go to Ichiraku, Right?" The blue eyed boy nodded embarassedly and headed to his favourite restaurant along his friend.

"Naruto! Long time no see" Said Teuchi still cooking. "Hey there old man! Two Miso ramen please!" he said excitedly as he sat down with his friend. "Well… where are you taking her?" asked Sasuke a little curious about it. "Um… I don't really know" said the starving boy as he grabbed his chin thinking about it. "I knew it. You'll end up taking her here as always." Said arrogantly the raven haired teen. The knucklehead frowned and exclaimed "You'll see! I'm taking her to the best date she had ever had!". Putting the bowls on the counter, Ayame exclaimed "Enjoy the meal guys!". The teens thanked her and started to eat. An idea popped in his head, ramen inspiring him as always "Kokoro sushi!" he yelled nearly making Sasuke fall from his stool. "Could you say that even louder?" asked, annoyed.

"He he, I'm sorry" he said grinning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So you're taking her to Kokoro Sushi, huh?" he said sitting up.

"Yeah, she loves sushi" said Naruto, staring at his now empty bowl.

"Well, good luck! I'm leaving now" said the blonds' friend, leaving the money on the counter.

"Bye, see you later" said the Ichiraku's #1 client, repeating the action his friend's actions.

'I won't let anybody hurt her' he thought to himself as he walked down the streets in direction to his home. He stopped for a second and then realized that it was already 4pm and didn't have anything to wear for his date. "Damn it! I'll go buy some clothes" he said as he heard a familiar voice asking "What for Naruto?" making him turn around to face Lee. "Hey, there bushy eyebrows" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Is Hinata the matter? Neji already told me. She'll be ok. We'll all protect her" said the youth fan as he patted his friend's shoulder. "I know but I can't help myself but think what could happen if they got her. I… I wouldn't-" he was cut off by his friend "They won't because I'm going to be there protecting her with you! The flames of youth will be burning when the moment of facing them comes!" he shouted in a very dramatic and excited way.

Naruto chuckled "Thank you, Lee"

"Now let's buy new clothes!" said Lee walking to the only shop in the village that had fashionable clothing. "Wait, Lee. I don't think-" he was cut off again "Believe in me Naruto, you're going to be the most handsome guy in the whole Leaf village!" exclaimed the green clad ninja as he dragged Naruto along.

'Lee helping me to buy new clothes… I'm gonna look like a complete freak!' thought the blond haired boy, worrying about how he'd look if he took his friend's fashion advice.

When they arrived to the shop they started to look around for some clothes for Naruto. He was worried, but tried not to pay much attention to it. A couple of hours passed and they found nothing. The jinchuriki started loosing his hopes until he heard Lee claiming he had the perfect attire, catching the attention of everyone inside the store. 'Holy shit! I didn't find anything. I hope they're good 'cause I don't want to hurt his feelings' thought the blue eyed ninja as he turned around and saw something that amazed him.

"Wow, Lee that's perfect! I'm gonna try it" said the boy as he grabbed the clothes and entered to the fitting room. When he got out he was wearing an orange polo shirt, trendy black pants and black and orange converses. "Well, how do I look?" asked the now very handsome Uzumaki. "You look like a youthful heart breaker!" shouted Lee excited which made Naruto what time was, he rushed to the counter and paid for the clothes he was wearing, not bothering to take them off. He ran out of the shop shouting "Wish me good luck, bushy eyebrows!"

She was waiting in front of the door wondering where he was going to take her. Then she heard someone was knocking the door and she started to shake. She slid it open slowly, trying to hold herself from running away. She opened it, shocking the both of them.

'He l-looks s-so handsome' she thought as blushing crimson. He extended his hand, holding a peony, giving it as a present for her. "Thank y-you, Naruto. It's so beautiful" she said, taking it. 'She looks gorgeous' he blushed as well, but not as much as her. She was sporting a Jackie cream knee-length dress, above it a lilac buttoned up blazer and wedge beige heels. "Not as beautiful as you" he said, looking deeply into her eyes. She smiled, blushing darker than before and told him to wait while she put it in a vase. When she came back he offered her his arm, which she took gladly. When they were walking Naruto couldn't help but think 'What have I done to have a girlfriend as beautiful as her?' he kept trying to find an answer until he heard her voice calling him. Noticing he dozed off, he gestured that he was now listening to her.

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"It's a surprise" he said, grinning.

"That's not fair! I always tell you what I prepare for our picnics!" she said as she pouted playfully.

He leaned towards her face and buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear "That's because you're too good for me" she shivered at the sensation of his breath on her ear and smiled at the compliment.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived, they ordered and then sat down. 'It's hotter than outside in here' noted Naruto and then realized that Hinata was still wearing her jacket. "Hinata, it's hot in here! Take your jacket off" he said worried, he didn't want her to faint or something like that.

"Ok" she said as she started to unbutton her blazer. Naruto's jaw opened widely and blushed crimson as he stared at her now uncovered V cleavage. It didn't show too much but he could see the size of it. Never had he seen her without baggy clothes since their dates were always arranged the last minute, preventing them from getting changed. 'Is getting hotter in here?' he thought as he could feel his body heating up.

"Naruto, please s-stop staring at m-me" she stuttered as he kept staring. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears so he looked away, trying to recompose himself. "S-sorry, H-Hi-Hinata" he stuttered the apology, ashamed of what he had just done. 'Shit! Stop being so perverted Naruto! You're embarrassing her!' he thought as the waiter brought along the sushi trays.

When they were eating he couldn't help but stare at her perfect lips. They looked so tempting to him, he could kiss them all day long if she let him. She realized that he was staring at her again 'What is the matter with him today?' she thought. She decided to make small talk to distract his wandering eyes "It's delicious! Isn't it, Naruto?"

"Not as delicious as your lips" he was still in lost in his thoughts when he said that. She blushed darkly. "Stop it" she told him shyly. That snapped him out of it. He wanted earth to swallow him "I-I'm truly sorry Hinata. I…" before he could go on she said "It's ok. I think yours are delicious as well" then she brought a hand to her mouth as she blushed because of what she had just said. She heard him chuckle and got a bit more relaxed with it. There was silence again and Hinata was getting worried. He was acting strange today, just as everyone else and wondered if it was for the same matter.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" she asked as she realized that he wasn't eating.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. He he" he was getting nervous, he couldn't tell her what was going on in his mind.

"Please, tell me." She said looking deep into his eyes. His heart clenched.

"I… I…" he hesitated. 'Think! THINK! EXCUSE, I NEED AN EXCUSE!' he yelled inside his mind.

"It's just that you look so beautiful tonight that I can't pay attention to my food." He said, blushing. She didn't fall for that but she rivaled his color.

"Tell m-me the re-real reason" she stuttered still thinking of the compliment. Now he was really nervous, he needed to tell her something believable! She crossed her arms in front of her chest, unconsciously lifting her breasts up - what caught his complete attention – again, she found him staring her good features. 'Is that… blood?' she asked herself inside her mind. She could see a thread of blood going from his nose down to his lips. Now she was mad, how could he be so… she didn't even find a word for what he was doing!

"That's it! I'm going!" she said angrily, standing up and taking her jacket. That got him out of his dirty thoughts. He looked at her with desperation wrote all over his face, she was already getting out of the restaurant; he paid quickly not bothering for the change and ran after her. When he got out, he couldn't see her so he activated his sage mode. Now he could feel her chakra, it wasn't that far away. He started to run where he felt she was, he could already see her, running. He ran faster until he reached her and grabbed her wrist. She stopped but didn't turn around. "Let me go" she said undertone. His heart clenched again, he wanted to tell her but he couldn't. He pulled her closer to him, she got free of his grasp, still not facing him.

"Please Hinata, let me-"

"No." she cut him off. This made his heart ache. He could feel the pain he caused in her low tone. She turned around slowly and he could see it in her face, that she was hurt by his actions. He felt so stupid! Acting on impulse he kissed her gently, she returned it. Their tongues danced together showing each other their love, until it started to deepened more. She moaned, which turned him on as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She moved her hands to his blond hair, she loved touching it. He started to move his hands slowly: one to her hips and the other moved up and down on her back. She moaned again, moving one of her hands to his chest, feeling the hardness of it. Now it was his turn to moan when she bit his lower lip, teasing him. She pulled away.

"Please tell me" she pleaded barely above a whisper, enjoying the fact that he had an all heated up expression: his lips parted claiming for hers and his half lidded eyes staring her abused lips. She loved it when he got lost in her kisses. "I want you, Hinata." He told her with the same lustful expression, now staring her pearl like eyes. Wanting to taste her again, he leaned towards her to get more but she interrupted whispering "I have to go. Father will get angry."

He mumbled something she didn't understand and walked her home. When they got there she pecked his cheek and whispered in his ear "See you tomorrow". He felt his heart melt as she walked inside the house. Was that what he he had on his mind? No, it couldn't be. 'I have to know what he is hiding from me' she thought as she closed the door behind her. She heard sounds from the kitchen, she knew it was her father because she told him about the date.

She peeped from the door and saw it was her father, like she expected. "Hello, father" she said as she entered.

"Oh, hello Hinata. How was your date?" For some reason he didn't sound as rude as always.

"Umm, it was fine. I'm tired, if you don't mind I want to go to my room to get some sleep." She hesitated, not used to her father's new manners.

"Of course not, just go. I'm glad you enjoyed your date." He said as he got up to wash the kettle which was once full of tea.

'Well that was weird' she thought on her way to her room. She got changed and laid down on her bed. She started to blush as she remembered her date. 'I want you, Hinata' Naruto's words echoed in her mind. This made her blush even darker as she buried her face in her pillow. 'He wants me, he wants me in 'that' way' she thought. Then she remembered the way he stared her chest and blushed more, she smiled against the pillow. 'I wonder what would feel like if he touched them' she realized what she was thinking and hit her head for being such a perv. Then an idea popped in her mind as she blushed as she had never before. 'I have to please him if I want to know what he is hiding…' she blushed and automatically regretted what she thought.

'I'm a kunoichi, a ninja that knows how to seduce and my mission is doing whatever I it takes to get the information I want from my own boyfriend.' She still blushed but she went on telling to herself inside her mind: 'I'm already 17 years old, almost 18! And I have to know what he is hiding! It's settled, I'm going to do this.' She thought, determinate. That sounded great, but she had no idea of how to please a man. Then she remembered that Kakashi-sensei was always reading hentai novels, which were written by Jiraya. She blushed once more. 'I have to get one of those books and find a way to please Naruto!' she thought more determinate than before.

Naruto was walking to his home, thinking about what he had done. 'Stupid me! I sure scared Hinata. Shit! I even had a nosebleed! I hate pervy sage, this is his entire fault!' he though angrily, as he got up stairs and opened his apartment's door. When he got changed and laid on his bed he thought about Hinata once again. "I can't blame myself." He said, thinking out loud. He was sure no one was listening. 'Her moon-like eyes, her bright smile, her perfect and delicious lips… she's driving me crazy.' He thought and then remembered the moment she unzipped her jacket. He blushed madly. 'Her breasts are so big…' he almost salivated at the thought of touching them.

'We've been 6 months together and there was only one time that things got a bit hot between us' He remembered it perfectly. They were in his apartment; she was lying on his bed while he was changing his clothes since he stained himself eating instant ramen. He got his shirt off and she blushed madly and covered her face with his pillow but still peeking at him. He turned around and her eyes looked like saucers at the sight of his bare, well toned chest. He chuckled and walked up to her, she squeaked. "Hey! I won't bite you" he said teasing her. She raised her face from the pillow, and gazed his chest and abs once more.

He smashed his lips on hers, she looked so beautiful in his eyes when she was being shy around him and it turned him on the fact that she was eyeing him. He couldn't help the urge to do it. He kissed her passionately as he made her lay down again, allowing him to be on top of her. She started to touch his abs slowly, he moaned at the sensation of her fingers drawing random patterns on them. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss pressing them together. She suddenly pulled away and said she was not ready but he ignored her. He started to get his kiss down to her jaw line and stopped there kissing and licking he went to her neck and did the same. Then he started to go down to her collar bone, but this time he did it only with his tongue. When he reached it, he heard her pleading "Stop ple-please, I'm n-not ready". He pulled away silently and got dressed.

He sighed as he finished the memory. 'I still want to do what I was about to.' He rolled on his bed and thought 'I wonder when she'll be ready, at least to play a little' he thought. He envied Sasuke, he already did it to Sakura. He even gave the blond some details. Since that day he wanted more to do it with his girlfriend, if that was possible. 'I can't believe that teme did it before me!' he thought, frustrated because he wanted to experience what his friend did. He rolled again, and fell asleep.

He was awaken by a knock in the door. He got up, still a little sleepy, wondering who could be at that time of the night and yawned before opening the door. He saw Hinata standing there. Surprised, he let her enter and she sat up on his bed, he sat up next to her after closing the door.

"What is it, Hinata?" he was completely awake now. She started to play with her fingers and told him "I want you too, Naruto".

"Y-you what?" he was taken aback.

"I want you." she repeated herself, more confident this time.

'I can't believe this! Is she giving me the opportunity to... do it with her?' he thought unaware of the situation: 1:00am, she was in a white nightgown saying in a gentle way that she wanted him to fuck her. He was suddenly very aware of her figure underneath the thin fabric of her nightgown and the way her hair cascaded and framed her face beautifully, her parted lips...

"B-but are you sure? You want -" he stopped talking as she started to slowly remove her nightgown. He blushed madly and felt a bulge in his boxers. 'They are so perfect' was the only thing he could think and repeat in his mind. She grabbed his chin and made him get closer to her face, making him look at her face instead of her chest. "Touch me" she whispered softly against his lips, the proximity driving him mad. He stared into her silver eyes, trying to make a sentence with sense. But he couldn't. He was trapped, hypnotized by her moon-like eyes and could not think straight anymore. She started to caress his cheek that snapped him out of it. He loved the way she caressed his hair, his neck, everything she did to him; he enjoyed it. He kissed her slowly, passionately; demanding access to her mouth with his tongue. She quickly left him in and they started to wrap their arms around each other as they rolled on the bed.

As soon as he was on top of her he pulled away. He squeezed one of her breasts with his hand. She moaned loudly and shut her eyes tightly. That encouraged him and did it again, just to be sure she enjoyed it. She smiled as she kept her eyes shut. He started to kiss her, desperately. He kept kissing her as he started massaging the squeezed breast and moaned in pleasure. 'They're so soft. They fit perfectly in my hand. I want to...' he thought delighted as he didn't realize that before finishing the sentence inside his mind he already was sampling one.


	4. Chapter 4

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Sakura's voice echoed in the blond's mind. He opened his eyes widely as he felt the dampness of his pants. ' _It was a dream_ ' he thought saddened. He could not move, his body still felt numb. "Uh-Uum… could you wait a little, Sakura?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable by the thought of letting his friend see him in that state.

"No! It's an emergency!" she said with a hint of worry in her tone, which made him think that Hinata might be in danger and jumped out of the bed. He ran to the door and opened it, desperate to know how she was.

"What is it, Sakura?" he said with a concerned look. He completely forgot that he was soaked in his private zone, what caught her complete attention. She looked surprised and pissed by that.

"What the hell were you doing?" she yelled.

"I… I was about to wash my face but the water splashed onto me" he said as he stared at the floor, blushing crimson while praying to god she would let it go.

Deciding that it would be pointless to pry into his privacy, she went directly to the point. "Hinata is in real danger now." She stated seriously.

"Where are they?" he asked, dead serious.

"They knocked out Izumo and Kotetsu, and they're in the village now." There was a moment of silence. Naruto frowned and before he could ask something she told him: "Lady Tsunade is trying to wake them up. It seems that they were caught in a genjutsu as strong as Sasuke's. He is already looking for them with Neji, Kiba and Shino"

"Ok… Wait, WHAT?! AND WHO THE HELL IS WITH HER?"

"Uuh… I don't know" she said, starting to get worried.

He activated his sage mode and shouted "I'm going to find her" as he started to jump but fell on his face because something or someone held a grasp behind one of his knees and pulled him down.

"YOU IDIOT! CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES FIRST!" yelled Sakura and he blushed, realizing that he still had a pair of soaked pants on.

"O-o-oh, hehe you're right" he said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand and ran into the apartment. When he finished changing, his teammate was no longer outside his apartment. He started to jump from roof top to roof top as he started to activate his sage mode once again. ' _I won't let them have her, I SWEAR!_ ' he was determinate to kick the ass of anyone who attempted to touch a single hair of her.

Elsewhere, Hinata was taking a walk. Since it was sunny that day, she was wearing a straw hat with an aqua green romper that barely reached her mid thigh. As she kept walking, she saw a food stand. The old white haired woman that attended the last was cooking as well. The silver eyed kunoichi froze, that was a smell she knew way too well. "Cinnamon rolls" she whispered as she walked to the stand.

"Good morning miss" said the old woman as Hinata stopped before the counter watching how she was mixing the ingredients.

She turned to see the woman's face. "Good morning" she answered kindly and returned her gaze to the mix.

"What can I do for you, miss…?"

"Miss Hyuga," she answered, watching the old woman's face "I'd like to have a half a dozen of cinnamon rolls, please"

"They're coming!" she said as she pulled away from the oven some freshly cooked ones. She enveloped them and handed them to the Hyuga girl.

Hinata thanked her as she took them from the old woman's hands. "You're welcome sweetie" said the woman as she waved her hand.

A man that stood there saw the entire scene and smirked. "It is her." He whispered into a small microphone that was hidden behind the long coat he wore. "She is clad in aqua green and wearing a hat." He answered, still smirking. "We ravish her when we find her?" the man could hear a female's voice asking from the earphone. "No, there's too much light and people. We have to wait until night but keep an eye on her" Answered coolly to the woman on the other line. "Ok boss, we will wait"

"Shit! I can't see her! I know she is here!" said Naruto a bit pissed. He decided to ask a man that was walking in the opposite direction he did.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you baldy!" a bald man turned his gaze to see him and asked "Me?"

"Yes. Have you seen a very beautiful girl?" he asked dumbly, not even considering he would need to be more specific since he only had eyes for her.

"Yes, Konoha is plenty of beautiful women" said the man with a hint of perversion in his voice, which went completely unnoticed to the blond.

"Well, this one is very beautiful: she has long raven hair and has a bluish glow in sunlight, her eyes are silver. Have 'ya seen her?" he told him proudly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked the man, he knew very well who the blond was talking about.

"Yes, she is. Wait, what do you care?" asked frowning a bit.

"Just curiosity. You seemed like you cared for her. She went that way." Answered the man pointing to the direction Naruto was going. He thanked the man as he rushed that way.

"Well, this is getting interesting" said the bald man taking a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "hey boss, I found something you would like to know"

"What is it?" the same voice from the man who wore the coat could be heard from the other line. "Our target has a boyfriend, guess who? The Kyuubi vessel." Static was the only thing the bald man could hear until "Follow him and tell me what you find out" he ordered. "Yes sir!" the bald man responded and started to follow the blue eyed ninja.

A pair of block away the search continued. "Hey Neji! Found anything?" Kiba asked the Hyuga genius. He shook his head in response. It was hard to look for a single person in a huge crowd, even with the power of the Byakugan.

' _Shit, we have to find them before they find Hinata_ ' thought the dog lover, concerned for his female teammate.

"I see Sasuke and Shino two blocks away from us. They didn't find her neither." Said Neji with his byakugan still activated.

"Let's meet up with them and plan another…-" Kiba stopped talking as he smelled something he didn't before. 'What's this scent?' he wondered.

"What is it Kiba?" asked the long haired shinobi as he deactivated his doujutsu.

"I… this smells strange" he said, not paying much attention to his companion. ' _Wait! I smell Hinata's scent coming near!_ ' he thought as he started to follow the scent, forgetting all about the previous scent. Neji realized Hinata was very close to them since Kiba was approaching her but did not announce his presence. Deciding it would be suspicious of him being with her teammate since they hardly hung out together, he hid himself into a nearby alley. At first confused, the fang tatooed teen frowned. Deciding to handle with Hinata first he started to deliberate options, ' _I can't let Hinata see me, if she does, she'll want me to go with her and I'm on a mission to protect her. Wait, wouldn't that mean I have to be with her? … NO! Kiba stop thinking and FOCUS!_ ' He had trouble inside his mind to decide what to do. It was too late to try and hide because she was a few steps away from him. ' _That scent is coming near…_ '

Hinata passed Kiba without noticing him, she was too distracted since the only thing she could think of was to reach Naruto's house and eat the cinnamon rolls she bought with him. ' _I wonder if he's even home, I started to read_ _the book_ _but I still don't have enough courage to do any of the things they do_.' She blushed deeply at the thought of doing those 'naughty' things with him. Well, for her they were nasty.

Kiba let a sigh of relief escape from his lips followed by his eyes doubling its size when he realized that she was with no one! ' _WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S THAT IDIOT? HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HER!_ ' he yelled and got mad but still hept his focus on the mission. ' _It's her! I didn't see her around the village before… could it be she's…_ ' He didn't finish the sentence because a hand pulled him backwards. "WHAT THE…? Oh Neji, it's you"

"Let's see where that woman is going, it seems she's following Lady Hinata."

"Yeah I thought that too"

They started to follow a thin, short black haired woman. She seemed suspicious, her violet eyes were staring in Hinata's direction, as if they were fixated on her back. Neji watched her following his cousin.

"Kiba, go to tell Shino and Sasuke that we found one of the cloud ninja." He nodded and did what he was told. ' _She's going to Naruto's house! I've to find-'_

"Hey Neji! Have you seen Hinata?" Naruto's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Go to your home, and do it quickly." He said as he kept looking to the black haired woman with his doujutsu.

"Huh? Why?" he asked frowning. His cousin-in-law's statement confused him.

"No time to explanations. Go there and wait for Hinata. Watch out." He kept visual tracking the mysterious woman. And without a word, Naruto started to run to his home.


	5. Chapter 5

' _I wonder if he's even home_ ' thought Hinata as she started to go upstairs to his apartment. When she reached his doorway someone held her shoulder, as if trying to stop her. She froze. She turned around only to see her favorite blond ninja.

"Looking for someone special?" the blue eyed teen asked playfully, a smile touching his lips. But what she didn't know was that smile was one of relief, pure relief that she was ok. He held her hand and brushed his lips against hers before looking deep into her eyes, he loved them. They were like two little moons that looked after him every day and night.

"Yes, sir. I'm looking for someone very dear to me." She said following the roleplaying before grinning.

"Oh, well, maybe we could look out for that lucky person"

"Maybe, but only after I share something I bought with you." She said lovingly, showing him the package. He chuckled, he couldn't help but think she was really cute. He opened his apartment door and made a gesture for her to enter, she blushed a slightly. 'He's such a gentleman' she thought as she put down the pack on the table. She opened the pack for Naruto to smell the delicious scent of the cinnamon rolls.

"Mmmh… I smell cinnamon rolls, maybe?" he asked as he pulled a chair to sit down.

"Yes, you're right. Now come here and eat some with me, please."

' _Watch out_ ' Neji's words echoed in his mind, he flinched. His gorgeous girlfriend noticed. "Is something the matter, Naruto?" she asked concerned. Again she remembered that he was hiding something from her, and she knew way too well that it wasn't the fact that he wanted her. Wait, what did she just think? She blushed deeply as she brought back the memory. The question brought him back to reality "Huh? It's nothing. Umh… Why are you blushing?" he asked as he noticed that Hinata's face was crimson. ' _Calm down, she won't ask again after what you told her on the last date_.' He thought trying to calm down his nerves.

"I-i-i-it's nothing" she stuttered as she was inwardly debating if she would have to do it or not. Her mind was divided in two halves: one, was the devil Hinata and the other was the normal one. And frankly, Devil Hinata was winning. She was struggling to say another thing to her boyfriend to stop worrying him but she couldn't get her mind off the subject: to please or not Naruto.

She breathed deeply and took the final decision: 'I'll do it'.

Outside the apartment complex the group of teens gathered. "So, you found out who is one of the cloud ninja… about time" said Sasuke expressionlessly.

"Shut up!" growled Kiba as he turned his gaze to Shino "We need you to use some bugs to know where is that woman and Hinata. That's the only way we can know when they try to take her"

"Ok, but I can't do it." Said Shino in his emotionless tone of always.

"WHAT? WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?" The fang tattooed ninja asked, almost exploding.

"Why? Because I don't know where the woman is and what she looks like."

' _Shit, I hate it when we're in this kind of situations and he remains calm! AND MORE WHEN IT'S HINATA WHO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!_ ' he thought angered. "Let's go with Neji, he's still tracking her" he told his teammates trying to calm down and not to rip Shino's head off.

"Wait, and where Hinata-san is?" asked the black haired boy. Kiba froze.

"Uuh… uuh… I don't know! I can't smell her!" he said as he started panicking. He started to run when he yelled "Hurry up! We have to know where she is!" And they followed the brown haired boy towards Neji.

"The target entered in a large condominium, she was with a blond boy" said the woman that was following the raven haired girl.

"Ok Samui, keep an eye on them and don't let anyone know your real identity." The voice of the apparently team's leader could be heard from the woman's handset.

"You'd just said my name." And with that, the transmission was over and she started to get close to Naruto's apartment.

"Mmmm… they were delicious" said a very satisfied blue eyed ninja.

"Yes, I should go later to that stand and get more of them" said Hianata smiling at her boyfriend making him blush. Suddenly, he felt cold running down his spine. There was another presence nearby and was not that pleasant at all. He had to get out of there with Hinata quickly. "Umm… Wanna go to Ichiraku Hinata?" he asked trying to shake the cold feeling off. ' _There it is again, he is acting strangly, trying to avoid telling me whatever he is hiding_ ' she thought and then realized that she was full.

"Naruto, we've just eaten three cinnamon rolls each one! And you should stop eating only ramen, it isn't healthy for you." she replied politely while taking off her hat, trying to gain as much time as she could to start her plan.

He pouted. "Alright, I'll stop. But only if you cook me. Well… maybe we could go to the park or train?" he asked and automatically regretting what he suggested: training would be exhausting and when they come for Hinata, she would be out of chakra and wouldn't be able to defend herself in case they decided to reveal themselves. He couldn't let that happen.

'Mmm… It's a hot day, perfect opportunity to tease him while training' Evil Hinata's voice echoed in the white eyed teen and made her blush madly. He noticed that sudden change in her facial color and wondered what could make her blush that bad. She hesitated, she wanted to know, she needed to. Very bad. But what if he didn't like what she had 'planned' to do for him? What if he-? She was interrupted by Evil Hinata's voice: 'You know that he will love what we have in stuff for him' She blushed more and shook her head.

"I'd love to train with you, Naruto"

' _I hope things don't get out of hand_ '. He was very worried: what if they got her? What if they… raped her as they planned? What if… she hated him because he couldn't protect her? NO! No one was going to touch a single hair of her. He stood up and she did the same, but he didn't go in the door's direction. She gasped when he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed repeatedly, desperately on the top of her head.

"I love you." He kissed her hair again. "I love you so much." He did so again and paused. After a moment he started talking again "You know that I would never" and again, "Never" he emphasized and kissed her once more "let anything happen to you." He said as he held her tighter, burying his face in her neck, taking her amazing scent.

"I know, I feel the same way about you" she replied, hugging him back since she was too shocked when he slammed her on his chest. When they got off the embrace, he took her hand in his and got out of the apartment, feeling a little better.

"Hey Samui!" A familiar voice called from behind.

"Atsui, you're not supposed to call me by my name" she said, not turning around. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she could see the target getting out of the apartment. She turned around to see his transformation. "Why did you transform into a bald man?"

"That doesn't matter! The blond boy that is with her is her boyfriend."

"Ok. Let's follow them and wait for Darui's instructions." And with that, they followed the happy couple.

"Here we are!" he said as he let go of her hand. She didn't want to let go, but she had to. Well, she didn't want to do what her evil part said… yet.

"Let's warm up first!" he said as he took off his jacket and started to run, and she followed him. She felt a little dizzy since it was really hot. She was way too embarrassed by thinking of those naughty things. She overbalanced and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he ran where she was. When he reached her and knelt down, he heard her panting. 'Her pressure must be low. I have to…' he didn't want to finish the sentence and then he watched her as she turned around. Her face was paler than ever. He was starting to freak out.

'Water! I need water!' he was standing and then realized that she must've been hot because her face was tomato-like before arriving. He knelt again and gulped. He made a shadow clone and it went for water.

She groaned as she slowly started to open her eyes. The first thing she could see was a freaked out Naruto that was splashing the water on her face, chest and belly. He was as red as a tomato and regretted it when her clothes were soaked and hugged her figure.

"S-so-sorry Hinata it's just that I-" he was cut off by a deep kiss. He returned it immediately as she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, making him moan in surprise and pleasure. Finding the position uncomfortable, he made his way on top of her and pressed his hard chest against her pillow-like one as he moved one hand behind her head, holding it in place and the other was holding her waist tightly. They kept like that for a while and then pulled away at the same time, trying to catch their breath.

He stared into her eyes intensely as she did the same, then a smile escaped from her lips. He dedicated her one of his trade mark grins and stood up extending his hand to her to help her up. She smiled and took it gladly.

"Let's go to Ichiraku, you need something to eat" He squeezed her hand, not wanting to leave it and started to walk toward the ramen stand.

When they finished their meal, she hugged him and whispered in his ear "Let's go to your place" giving him goose bumps and nodded while grinning. Thay walked hand in hand towards his house. He had no clue what would happen next when he closed the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't believe what she was doing: she was lying down on his bed. She did it some times before, but now it was different. Her heart stopped when he looked at her, blushing. He couldn't help it, his gorgeous girlfriend was lying on his bed and looked extremely sexy. He remembered the dream he had after their last date and tried to ignore her moans that were resonating inside his mind. He shook it off when he noticed that she was staring at him too.

She was so pretty in his eyes, he loved how her long dark silky hair fell down her back. The contrast between her night bangs and her hypnotizing eyes made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Her perfect porcelain nose and her rosy lips, oh how he wanted to kiss them. He was desperate to taste her, she was all he dreamt about. His heart would skip a beat every time she would just look at him, like this very moment. He started to analyze her, starting from her beautiful silky hair that was messy because of how she threw herself on his mattress then, he lowered his sight to freeze while looking at her pearl-like eyes that were gleaming with some unknown emotion. He lowered his eyesight to her little nose and finally her lips. He looked at them so intensely that Hinata started to feel something that she didn't before, something foreign. He stepped forward, what made the feeling even more powerful.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he removed his eyes from her lips to look her in the eye.

She didn't say a word she just turned her head a little more to see him better and smirked, her innocent and sweet side was being pulled deeper and deeper inside her mind. This was going to be an evening that they would never forget and finally she would be able to know what was what he had been hiding. He frowned 'What's the matter with her? Is she really sick?' he couldn't help but wonder.

"Uumm… could you come here, please? I think I have a little fever" she said sweetly. He walked up to his bed and when he was about to put his hand on her forehead she pulled him by his jacket down and kissed him more passionately than before. His mind couldn't process what was happening, let alone return the kiss. She suddenly pulled away and looked into his shocked eyes, making her smirk against his lips. "I have Naruto-fever" and locked her lips with his once again. He returned it this time. He didn't know what the matter with her was but he wasn't complaining either.

She moved one of her hands to touch his sun-kissed hair, and the other was unzipping his orange jacket. He didn't notice until she stopped the kiss, her face was still inches apart from his, her face looked like a ripe tomato but it did not prevent her from whispering, "And you're my only medicine". His eyes widened and blushed making her almost burst into laughter but she suppressed the urge to do so by brushing her lips against his "Please, give me my dose". His facial expression remained like that of disbelief but then it changed, now he had that same lustful expression, the one that he does when he was desperate to swallow her very being. "Coming" he whispered and kissed her slipping his tongue inside her mouth, making both of them moan. She cupped his cheek with one of her hands when he twisted his head, loving the way his tongue felt against hers.

Meanwhile in the streets of Konoha…

"It's done" said Shino in the same tone as always. Kiba sighed and Neji frowned 'why's always Hinata-sama?'

"What do we do now?" asked Sasuke, he was greatful that Naruto wasn't there bothering him.

"Almost evening, when do you guys think they'll try to take her?" asked Kiba.

That's the dumbest question you've done today, Kiba. It's obvious that they'll try to at night." said the bug lover.

"Shut up Shino!" yelled his teammate, "can't you be more sensitive for once in your life? It's obvios I'm not paying much attention to this! I'm worried, what if they…?"

"They won't get Hinata-sama!" said a very irritated Neji while activating his byakugan once again. He turned around so his back was facing them and said "If we make any mistake, there's a chance for them to take her so focus, Kiba." And with that, he dashed in direction to Naruto's apartment.

"What's the matter with him?!" yelled the dog lover.

"Stop it, Kiba. For everyone's sake, shut up." Sasuke said coolly and started to chase after Neji with Shino. The dog lover grunted and did the same as everyone.

He whispered her name while pulling away, his eyes half lidded, capturing her shy ones. She sighed his name too, her breath against his lips driving him crazy. Hell, he couldn't even talk, all that making out left him out of breath, his heart pounding like crazy and his face flushing. He couldn't get enough, neither could her.

"Hinata…" he repeated and said "can I…?" he trailed off.

An awkward silence filled the room. He was starting to get uncomfortable, he ruined the moment again! What was he going to do? He started panicking inside his mind until her soft voice brought him to reality again.

"You can do whatever y-you please… Naruto-kun"

He couldn't believe it. ' _Has she just add the sufix "kun" again? …have I…? Wait, does she mean it?!_ ' He opened slightly his mouth in disbelief once again. Was this his chance? Could he… go all the way with her? That was all he was thinking about. ' _Have I scared him? No, he said he wanted me. Then, why is he hesitating?_ ' she started to panic. Was he upset with her?

He was dumbfounded to say the least. It wasn't another dream, right? God, don't let it be. She caressed his cheek unsure of what to say next, an awkward silence filled the room. He was just staring at her. God, damn! Why were her eyes so captivating? Why was her hair so smooth? Why were her lips so delicious? He could hear his own heartbeat, feel his heart pumping inside his chest and all he could think about was her. A moment like this with her could make him forget about everything, even the mission.

She moved her hand slowly, until she reached his shoulder. She stopped. He kept on staring. Darn, he was doing it more difficult for her than it should be. She started to get off his orange jacket while bitting her own lip. The cold feeling of his jacket being taken off brought him back to reality.

"I want to see you" her tone more confident than what her flushed face showed.

Trough parted lips he let out a sharp breath. He lifted himself a little so she could take off his jacket easily. She watched her own hand as it slowly removed the fabric that was covering his strong arms. When she finished getting it off him, he smashed his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. Their bodies moved slowly as they moaned soundly into each other's mouth. As the heat grew, so did Hinata's encouragement. In her frenzy, she started caressing his tee-hidden abs. Suddenly, he pulled away and quickly took his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. When he was about to kiss her again, he glanced her eyes and noticed she was unbuttoning his trousers.

"Are you sure they're here Neji?" asked a very irritated Kiba.

"Of course, why would I take you here then?" he replied, the answer was obvious to him.

"Because-" the dog lover was cut off by Sasuke "Stop fighting you two." He said as he walked to the door.

The tingling sensation of her hand unzipping his trousers was enough to arouse him. And in the worst time possible.

"You in there, Dobe?" his teammate's voice was audible.

They both blushed furiously, especially Hinata, she was about to explode from embarrassment. Naruto cleared his voice: "Yes, I'm here Teme!"

"Then, open the door" he said coolly.

"Uh… I can't" he answered as they were getting off the bed.

"Why not?" asked Shino.

'Shit, if they keep asking things Hinata will definitely faint' he thought worried about his girlfriend.

"Naruto, open the door!" Neji said angrily.

After that, the four teenagers that were outside heard a loud thud. That was it, Neji would get in there, with or without the blond's permission.

"Naruto, what was that?!" asked a very desperate Neji.

"Damn it, wake up!" Kiba heard the knuckle head ninja whisper, no one else seemed to hear it.

"Naruto! What's going on?" Kiba asked, better said yelled. ' _What if they poisoned Hinata?_ ' the face-tattooed boy wondered mentally. He concentrated chakra in his nose to smell the poison if there was one. It was faint but the only thing he smelled was sweat and… "I'm gonna kill him." He said darkly.

"What the…?" Neji trailed off and activated his byakugan only to see Hinata lying on the floor and his cousin-in-law kneeling down next to her, trying to wake her up.

The door was slammed open and the four ninjas entered the apartment. Sasuke smirked, his blonde friend always ruining everything was fun to watch.

"Naruto! You perv!" Kiba yelled, pointing at him accusingly. The blond broke into sweat; he knew Kiba could smell him, just by sniffing the apartment he could know what happened. And the blonde knew that his girlfriend's teammates would kill him while his would be laughing out loud at his stupidity instead of helping him.

"I-I—" he tried to defend himself.

"Stop it, Kiba. It's not his fault." For everyone's surprise, the Uchiha tried to defend his friend.

"Yes, it is! Look!" he pointed in direction of Naruto's crotch, his trousers unzipped. Blood was rushing to the jinchuuriki's cheeks, making them redden.

"Sh-she—I-I-I—W-we…" the blonde couldn't even formulate a sentence.

"What were you thinking?! Taking her virginity before marriage and in these circumstances, that's insane!" Neji yelled, his face red with anger and activated his byakugan silently. – "We have to stand guard, they're here Naruto."

"What?!" he asked as he zipped again his pants.

"We have to-" Shino was cut off by Kiba's yell "We know you're here!"

"Are you crazy or what, Kiba?!" asked the blond freaking out.

"Show yourselves!" Sasuke snapped.

The blue eyed boy was more nervous than ever while trying to put his shirt on in this situation. The ones that were trying to take his girlfriend away from him might be in his house, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was that he almost got what he craved and the damned kumo shinobi got in his way and that his girlfriend would get raped if he didn't get her out of there. While Neji was watching the cloud ninja, everyone was preparing themselves for the worse.

"They're withdrawing" Neji said deactivating his doujutsu.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, wondering silently what would be their next move.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do we do now?" asked the blunette's boyfriend very concerned as he watched her lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hmph, we have to report this to the Hokage" the Uchiha answered.

"I'll go with you." stated the bug lover. Seconds later, Naruto, his cousin-in-law and Kiba were left in the apartment. You could almost touch the tension that filled in the room. Kiba sniffed again and frowned. Naruto and Hinata… she almost…

"What were you doing to her?" the Inuzuka teen asked, clenching his fists. The question made the blond blush furiously and look away.

"W-we were…" he gulped "making out…then she…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear this!" Neji snapped, surprising his friends and blushing furiously. "Don't touch her, ever again."

"I-I-I haven't!" the jinchuuriki snapped.

"I know you did! If you didn't then, why did she faint? Huh?"

"She fainted because you-"

"Ng… I…" her soft voice was heard in the middle of the argument.

"Hinata!" The three teens exclaimed.

"W-what happened?" she asked softly while sitting.

"Don't you remember?" Naruto asked, not liking the idea of telling her that they were making out when the guys arrived. She stared at the floor and Neji coughed so she would notice they were still there since she didn't seem to notice them.

"N-now I remember" she said as she started to blush… she was almost there…

"Hinata, we need to talk to you." Kiba stated seriously, making Naruto realize what he was going to say. He brought his finger to his lips, gesturing the Inuzuka to shut up without Hinata noticing.

"No, Naruto. She needs to know it." He said not bothering to keep anything from his teammate.

"Wh-what?" she asked concerned. It bothered her, what was the thing that her boyfriend was keeping from her? The first though she had was ' _he's been seeing another girl. He might be cheating on me because I'm not pretty enough, I'm not strong enough, I…_ '

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered. She turned to look at him and the look in her eyes broke his heart once again.

"Hinata… Cloud is after you"

Everyone was quiet. Neji was staring at her, sitting on the floor with her bangs covering her eyes. Behind Neji was Kiba was staring at the blond kneeling behind her, not being able to read his facial expression.

"Hinata…" he whispered again. He wanted -no, he needed to comfort her. He reached out her shoulder with his hand but she removed it with her own.

"Don't touch me" she whispered, her voice shaking. So that was what he was hiding, the cloud was after her… so what?! Wasn't she strong enough to face them? Was that the way that everyone saw her? Like a little and defenseless girl? Oh no, she was going to prove them wrong.

"Hinata-sama, we will-" his cousin started but was cut off by her, she knew what he was going to say.

"No," she started "no one will protect me. I'll fight them."

Naruto frowned "Are you crazy?! They want to-"

"Shut up!" she snapped, making the three ninja open their eyes widely. She slowly turned her head to look at her boyfriend in the eye, if she could call him that. Wasn't he supposed to be the one supporting her in everything? Weren't the couples supposed not to keep any secret from one another?! "I don't care" she broke the silence in the room. He opened his mouth to say something but she continued. "You out of all people were the one supposed to believe in me, in my strength." Her gaze turned colder, darker. "I can't believe that you were keeping this from me." She said as she got up, not taking her eyes off his.

"I-I…" he felt so ashamed of himself. She was right.

She turned to look at her teammate and cousin. They broke into sweat, they'd never in their lives seen her like that. "Same for you two" she said as coldly as before. None of them dared to say a thing, if they did, they thought she'd tear their heads apart. When she started walking to the door, Naruto trying to excuse himself, said something that irked her: "I didn't tell you because Tsunade told me not to, I'm so sorry". She stopped there, in front of the door, her anger boiling. Not even bothering to turn around, she asked rhetorically "Since when do you listen to what people say?" That hit him hard, she was right again. She went out of the apartment and closed the door silently, leaving the three of them completely stunned.

"I've never seen her like that." Said Kiba completely shocked. He's seen her determined to do something, even angry at an enemy but never being so cold. Damn, she was even mad at Naruto. This was bad.

"We have to go after her!" exclaimed Neji running out of the apartment.

"Wait, Neji!" Kiba yelled as he ran out of the apartment, following him.

Naruto stood up, her words resonated in his mind. He stared at the door, where she was standing just minutes ago and visualized the scene again: her back facing him, her harsh words, everything was drawing back to his mind, weighing him down. Never in his life had he thought his Hinata could talk in that cold tone until now.

"Naruto! Are you coming or what?!" yelled Kiba from outside.

"I'm coming!" he yelled in response.

The two of them ran after Neji and stopped him. He seemed to be freaking out. "Calm down," said Kiba. "She wouldn't let us protect her plus she was completely mad at us" he tried to reason with them. Naruto wasn't doing well neither, all he wanted to do was find the cloud ninja, rip their heads apart for even trying to get Hinata away from him and have a happy ever after end alike.

"Please, Neji. Calm down and look for her with your byakugan." He paused and added "and don't try to stop her, we'll follow her and wait until they show up, Naruto will take her somewhere safe and we will take care of them. Understood?" he asked. Wow, he felt as intelligent as Shikamaru for planning all of that in just seconds even if it wasn't that elaborated he still felt smart.

The white eyed boy sighed "Alright" he agreed with his friend.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Naruto as he started to run to no direction. Neji scoffed and the orange dressed boy turned around "What?" he asked clueless. One of the Hyuga's eye twitched in annoyance and then yelled "How are you going to find her without me?!" The blond started to laugh nervously while rubbing the back of his head and then suddenly got serious "Then what are YOU waiting for?!"

In the training grounds sat Hinata staring at the grass. Why did everyone think of her as a weakling? Haven't she proven she wasn't? The memories of her bravest moments filled her mind.

The chuunin exams, the first time she was close to death in a fight. She had stood proudly in front of her cousin. _"I don't go back on my word"_ she said determined to him.

 _"What are you doing here?!"_ shouted Naruto, not being able to move because of the rods preventing him from doing so. _"Get out of here! You are no match-"_ those words… remembering those words just broke her heart. She could be a weakling but at least she tried, she tried to protect him.

"Why?" she whispered to herself, tightening her hold on her legs, pressing them to her chest.

Suddenly, someone jumped from between the bushes. Hinata sat up quickly and activated her byakugan being able to see two more people hiding on top of the trees, it was a black man and a blond woman. They all wore Thunder's country clothing. So they would try to capture her in daylight? That was unnusual but then again, she was alone. Easy to get.

She glanced the man that boldly showed himself to her. He had short blond hair and sky-blue eyes and had the word "hot" tattooed in Japanese writing on one of his shoulders. He took the sword that was hanging on his back and she prepared herself with the Hyuuga stance, observing every single movement the three of them made.

She saw him swinging his sword. What on earth was he doing? Maybe he was trying to confuse her because she couldn't see any changes in his chakra network. She decided to focus on the ones that were hiding, it was pointless for them to do that. Why were they doing that? If they've been sent to this mission then they knew that she could see them while her doujutsu was activated. Suddenly she heard the one that wasn't hiding yell "Kumo-ryuu: enzan!" while swinging his katana and a circle of fire surrounded both of them. Great! Now she was trapped.

The two that were hiding in the trees jumped inside of the fire circle. She analyzed her situation. The blond man was standing in front of her about three meters away from her, the black one was to her right 4 meters away and the blond woman was to her left, exactly the same distance from her as the latter.

'What should I do?' she asked herself mentally. She was all alone, and three Cloud ninja were surrounding her and she had no getaway. She saw the three of them kneeling down and unrolling a scroll, the three of them had the same seal on it. The kanji inside of it: 'mind'.

'Oh God please help me!' she thought to herself, her confidence decreasing. Suddenly, she saw three teens approaching the battlefield, the same ones who she was mad at. A glimpse of hope could be seen in her eyes, she was so relieved. She instantly regretted treating them like that.

The three Cloud ninja slammed their hands on it, putting their chakra into it. A big seal was formed on the ground. "Hinata!" yelled Naruto freaking out and started to run faster. They wouldn't take her so easily, he would not allow that. The seal started to reduce its size around her. She tried to run, jump, everything that came to her mind but couldn't, her legs didn't respond to her commands, she was stuck to the ground. When it was around her feet, her vision started to blur and couldn't hear well the shouting of her friends. The last thing she saw was an orange blur jumping into the fire circle.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled once again. She was just standing there, staring to nothing at all. "Can you hear-?" he was cut off by a punch on his stomach and he fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" yelled Kiba as he approached the scene. That blond Kumo guy punched Naruto pretty hard. He had to do something, if he didn't they would lose her.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji gasped as he could see the seal on her forehead with his byakugan.

"What do we do now?" The Inuzuka asked almost panicking.

"You'll fight me!" yelled the same ninja that attacked Naruto.

"Atsui, we are leaving." Darui said while lifting Hinata up in his arms.

"No, you're not"


End file.
